kingdom_of_korefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Benio1230 pl/Granice Skrajności - Kingdom of Kore część 6
( Północna osada ... Merios i Warlus wychodzą z lochów Inkzizycji do censtrum miasta w połnocnej osadzię ) Warlus ': Mówisz więc że ... inkwizycja pod przykrywką pomocy absylą chcą ich zniszczyć zaczynając od zastaiwnia na nich płapki w północnej osadzię do której przybędą i jeżeli inne nację same się dowiedzą co dzieje się teraz w północnej osadzię to przeprowadzą działania przez które Absylowie dowiedzą się że o tym że północna osada nie stoi po ich stronię i przyślą posiłki a my musimy zostaliśmy wysłali do Koren by wszystko Koreńczyką wytłumaczyć ? '''Merios ': Dokładnie tak ! Musimy jeszcze wziąść jakieś wyposarzenie i potrzebne zapsy żywności i możemy ruszać . Oczywiście narpiew spenetrujemy spiżarnie ... 'Warlus ': Dobra , co może pujść nie tak ? ( Nieco później w okolicach północnej osady ... rzołnieże lorda Wandre zbliżają się do osady ... ) '''Piechur : Już prawie jesteśmy a po drodzę ani śladu Meriosa ... co teraz ? Strażnik : Może zginoł w dordzę do miasta ? Łucznik ''': Nie możliwe ! Gdyby tak było to widzielibyśmy jego truchło ... '''Zbrojny : Może coś go zjadło ? Piechur : Było by miło ... Łucznik ''': Zjdało ? Ha ! A co niby miało by go zjeść ? ( W tle za nimi reszta rzołnieży walczy z bazyliszkiem i 3 śnieżnymi raptorami ) ... przecierz tu niczego nie ma ... '''Templarjusz : Koniec tej dyskusji ! Prawdopodobnie dostał się do Miasta ... jeżeli będziemy mieli szczeńście to możłiwe że zabito go w mieście , ale musimy to sprawdzić ! ( Rzołnieże Wandre biegną w stronę połnocnej osady ... w tle heroiczna muzyka ) ... ( W tym samym czasię w Gardmelskiej Stolicy w północnych górach ... sala tronowa ) Gardmelski Władca : Hmmm ... ostatnio nasz północna osada nie daje znaku życia ... w dodatku wysłałem tam wiele posłańców ale żaden nie wrócił . Ciekawe dlaczego ... ( Momęt wysłania wysłaników do północnej osady ... ) ( Posłaniec biegnie w stronę bramy do miasta ... w tle spokojna muzyka ) ( Nagle na posłańca spada z barmy głaz ) Inkwizytor : To już kolejny ... czy im się nie znudzi wysyłanie tych wsyzstkich szpiegów ? ( Do bramy podbiega drugi posłaniec i zatrzymuje się przed głazem zrzuconym na pierwszego ) Posłaniec : Em .... ( Zostaje zrzucony na niego głaz ) ( Wracając ... ) Gardmelski Doradca : Nie mam pojęcia ... ale lepiej wysłać tam kogoś zaufanego i dyskretnego by po cichu sprawdził co tam się dzieje ... Gardmelski Władca : Dobry posmysł ! przyprowadzić SMOKA ... ! Gardmelski Doradca : Nie nie ! lepiej coś ... mniejszego ... Gardmelski Władca : Gnoma ? Gardmelski Doradca : Nie ... Gardmelski Władca : Trolla ? Gardmelski Doradca : Nie ... Gardmelski Władca :To może prastarego bobra z starożytnych plemion somatrzańskich ? Gardmelski Doradca : Nie ... zaraz ... co ? Gardmelski Władca : Nie nic ... Gardmelski Doradca : Lepiej wysłać tam jakiegoś wyspecjalizowanego człowika w tych dziedzinach ... Gardmelski Władca : A ktoś przychodzi ci do głowy ? Gardmelski Doradca : Hmmmm .... ( Nagle do sali wbiega najemnik ) Najemnik : Panie ! Panie !! Z kaltki uciekł nam smo ... ( smok bucha ogniem z zza okna i wchodzi do sali tronowej niszcząc ścianę i spalając najemnika ) ( Strażnicy żucają się na smoka ) ( Właca z Doradcą wciąż patrzą na spallonego najemnika ) Gardmelski Doradca : Kurcze ! To był już ostatni w tym sezonie ! Gardmelski Władca : To jak teraz dowiemy się co dzieje się w północnej osadzię ... jakieś pomysły ? ( W tle smok spala rzołnieży ) Gardmelski Doradca ''': Może wyślemy tam wojsko ? '''Gardmelski Władca : Dobry pomysł ... w końcu i tak nie mają nic do roboty ... ( W tle rzołnieże uciekają przed goniącym ich smokiem w koło sali ... ) ( W rogu sali schował się dowódca obrony ) Gardmelski Władca : Straż ! ( Dowódca obrony podbiega do Gardmelskiego władcy ... ) Gardmelski dowódca : Tak panie ? Gardmelski Władca : Weś armię i udajcie się do północnej osady ! Gardmelski dowódca :Tak jest panie ... ( zostaje spalony przez smoka ) Gardmelski Doradca ': Hmmm ... to będzie trudniejsze niż myślałem ... ( Nagle do sali wbiega zwiadowca ) '''Zwiadowca ': Panie ! Panie !! ( podbiega do Gardmelskiego władcy ) '''Gardmelski Władca : Mów o co chodzi ! Zwiadowca ''': No więc ... '''Gardmelski Doradca ': Jedną chwilę ! Kim ty właściwie jesteś ? '''Zwiadowca ': Gardmelskim zwiadowcą ... '''Gardmelski Doradca ': To nam zostali jeszcze jacyś zwiadowcy ? '''Zwiadowca ': Co masz na myśli mówiąć "jeszcze zostali" ? '''Gardmelski Doradca ''': Nie nic ... '''Gardmelski Władca : To o czym chciałeś nam powiedzieć ? Zwiadowca ''': Chodzi o to że wiem co się dzieje w połnocnej osa ... ( zostaje spalony przez smoka ) ( Władcy i Doradzy opadła szczeńka ... ) ( W tle Rzołnieże wciąż walczą z smokiem ) '''Gardmelski Władca : Dosyć ! ( podbiega do smoka ) STOP ! Przestań ! ( Smok się odwraca do Gardmelskiego władcy ) Przestań nam preszkadzać ! Spaliłeś już praiw wszystkich mojich ludzi ! ( Nagle wieśniak wbiega do sali ) Wieśniak : A nie prawda ! Bo naprzykałd mnie nie spalił ! ( Zostaje spalony przez smoka ) Smok : ( Ryczy ) Gardmelski Władca : Przestań ! Smok : ( Ryczy ) Gardmelski Władca : Nie pyskój ! Smok : ( Patrzy na Gardmelskiego władcę ) Gardmelski Władca : ( Patrzy na Smoka ) ( Smok smutny i z podkulonym ogonem wraca do klatki ... strażniką opada szczeńka ) Gardmelski Władca : No ... ( patrzy na spaloych ludzi ) Dobrze że nikomu nic się nie stało .. ( dostaje krzesłem ) ... ( Wieczór ... zebranie w północnej osadzię ... ) ( Do sali wchodzi Główny Inkwizytor ) Główny Inkwizytor : Powiem w prost ...Absullowie dotrą tu za dwa dni do tego czasu nie możemy tu dopuścić żadnego spszpiega zrozumiano ? Tłum : Ta , no ... janse , nie ma sprawy ... ta ... Główny Inkwizytor : W tym czasię Warlus i ten drugi dotrą do Koren i wytłumaczą sprawę koreńczyką ... Walrus : Tak ... zadza się ... Merios : Co i ten drugi ? Przecierz z nim nie rozmawailiscie ani cwili a zpapamiętaliście jego imię ? Aczemu moje go nie ? Zgładzam sprzeciw ! ( Strażnicy siłą zamyką mu usta ) Walrus : A co z Gardmelami ? W końcu to ich osada ... Inkwizytor : Już wysłaliśmy tam jednego z naszych a drugigo do naszej twierdzy po posiłki ... nasz człowiek nagada im tam jakiś bzdur by przestali się interesować osadą i tyle ... Walrus : Aha ... Główny Inkwizytor : No ... skoro wsyzstko wyjaśnione to możemy już zacząć przygotowa ... ( Nagle jedne z słuchających zrzuca płaszcz i wyjmuje miecz ) Absylski zbrojny : Ha ! Naprawde myśleliście że uda wam się oszukać Absylów ? ( Wszystkim sali opada szczeńka ) Absylski zbrojny : Teraz gdy wszytko wiem dostarczę te informację do naszego Genrałą by wezwał posiłki i zrównał całą osadę z zie ... ( dostaje krzesłem ) Absylski zbrojny : ( Pada martwy na ziemię ) Walrus : Jak on się tutaj dostał ?! Inkwizytor : Nie wiem ... główna brama jest zamknięta ... Strażanik : Em .. tylne drzwi były otwarte ... ( wszyscy patrzą w stronę tylnych drzwi ) Główny Inkwizytor : Eh nikt tu o nic nie potrafi o nic zadbać , wychodzimy ! ( wszyscy wychodzą z sali i zamykają za sobą drzwi ... Merios zostaje ) Merios : Co się tutaj dzie ... ( zostaje rzucony krzesłem ) KONIEC CZĘSCI 6 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach